The purpose of this contract is to enable the NICHD Division of Epidemiology, Statistics and Prevention Research (DESPR) to conductsvarious studies focusing on a spectrum of health effects in men, women, and children, which rely upon quantification of concentrations in biologic specimens such as blood, urine, adipose tissue, follicular or seminal fluids. The contractor will analyze a variety of banked specimens for individual concentrations of hormone levels, dietary biomarkers, and indicators of metabolic function. A range of markers are of interest to the Division, though priorities include: anti-mllerian hormone, inhibin B, androgens, leptin, and caffeine. In addition, naturally occurring phytoestrogens and metabolites are also of interest to the Divisions research.